Second Chance
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Human!Hetalia- Inola has been abuse by her mother and her boyfriend since she can remember. After she is taking out of her home and place in a home for unwanted children, she is place in Alfred's twin brother care. WIll she be able to open up to him and her new family, or will the past be too much for her? Warning: Child Abuse and more Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, ect.


**I don't own Hetalia. I have to say many thanks to my friend and my beta reader, Atlantica227. Without her, this story would never be corrected in spelling and so much more. I hope you all enjoy it. All of this is fictional, I got the idea from book '_Living Dead Girl'_ and the fanfiction '_Learning to Love_'. Warning: In this Chapter there will be force sex and abuse of a child. Please don't flag this story. ****Pairing might be in here (Next Chapter): FrUk****PM me if you want a certain paring.**

* * *

As she looks at herself in the mirror in her sister's room, Inola could hear her mother scorning her for being selfish and ugly in her head. Touching her pale skin lightly, she whimpers from the pain of the beating she had just got for hiding from her mother. Her dull, blue violet eyes stare back at her, a girl with long, dull raven hair with very bad split ends. Her once tan skin was now a sickly pale color as were the dark rings around her eyes. She could almost see her ribs as she lifted her shirt, showing the reflection of her bruised chest from all the beatings from her mother.

Her stomach growls quietly as she tries to swallow, her mouth dry. She couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten. She winces as her sister's door creeps open, expecting it to be her mother, ony to show it was her younger twin sister. Her twin looked absolutely nothing like her. She had fair skin, long, blonde, almost wheat colored hair, and baby blue eyes that twinkled whenever she smiled.

"Inola...I had a bad dream," the girl whispers as she hugs her older twin. "I had a dream that mom was beating you very badly, but then she turns to me. She smiles sweetly at me and takes me away from..."

"Hush, hush. It'll be alright Ahyoka. It's only a dream. Tomorrow is your 8th birthday! So dream about that." Inola cradles her sister quietly as she listens for footsteps. She waits until her sister was asleep before tucking her into her bed, kissing her forehead. Suddenly, Ahyoka's bedroom door slams open. Inola winces as a hand grabs her hair and drags her to the living room.

"You little shit! What you still doing up? Huh?!" Her mother holds her harshly as she sits on Inola's chest. Inola could smell alcohol on her breathe as she leaned over her. She slaps Inola across the face so hard, tears come to cloud her eyes. She lights a cigar and puffs some of it before thinking of an idea to hurt Inola. Glaring down at her, she presses the cigar into her collarbone. Inola winces as she bites her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. "What do you have to say for yourself...you bitch!"

Inola waits for more as she lays there, completely frozen. Even if she tries to escape, her mother has threatened to kill Ahyoka. She knew that was a lie, because her mother would never harm her precious angel, but she was playing it safe to keep Ahyoka out of harms way. She winces as her mother turns her over and lifts her shirt off of her back. She cries softly as her mother whips her with a cold metal belt. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as darkness surrounds Inola's vision. She sighs, trying to cling to the last warmth in her body before she finally blacks out from pain.

* * *

As Inola opens her eyes to her mother's empty bedroom, she sits up to notice she was only wearing a thin, white nightgown. She wines as the pain in her back finally made her feel like crap and the door opens slightly to show a man standing there. It was her mother's boyfriend who seems to enjoy her body than her mother's. He was staring her hungrily as he walks over. He kisses her on the lips and wraps his hands around. Inola tries to push him, but that only made the man mad. He slaped her as he pushes her down onto the bed. He raises her dress as he fingers her. He does it roughly and he smirks at her pained face.

"You're luckily that your mom called me to take of you two, while she goes to the bar again," he stops fingering her to unzip his pants. "Now be a good girl and suck my dick, or I'll go into the other room. I'll wake your sister up by raping her."

Inola looks at him scared as she nods. Bending down a she put his dick in her mouth slowly. He pushes her down all the way, making her gag and whimper. Bobbing up and down as she thought about anywhere except here. The man pulls out of her mouth which made a pool of drool down her face. He pushes her back against the bed as he lines up. He pushes himself all the way in as Inola's breath hitches as waves of pain goes through her body. He pulls out, then pushes in harshly. He keep slow rhythm before speeding up. This seem to have gone on forever to Inola as she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. He groans as he climaxes inside of her. Pulling out, he drags a puddle of semen on the bed. Getting up he zips his pants up and smiles as he walk out the room.

Inola lies still for a moment on her mother's hard bed before getting up. Gathering the sheets that were cover in semen and blood, she drags them to the bathroom. Filling the tub with cool water she soaks the dirty sheets. Stepping into the tub, she tries to clean herself off as best she can. Drying herself off, and hanging the sheets out to dry in the night air, Inola limps back to her room, which was only a closet next to her sister's room. Laying in her bed of small, thin blankets, she dreams of only darkness.


End file.
